


Down with a Fever

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act I Spoilers, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Selectively Mute Hero|Luminary, Sick Character, Sickfic, fluff with a twinge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Basically Eleven gets sick and Erik tries to be Boyfriend of the Year.SPOILERS FOR ACT 1 (Downtown Heliodor arc, ya'll know the one)I have a personal headcanon that Eleven only talks to people he knows well, like Erik.





	Down with a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get Ruby's accent as close as possible but it was difficult to write. If anything looks wrong, please let me know.

Erik knew that something was wrong with Eleven when they left the church and realized that they needed to get back to Heliodor. He seemed… rather in a daze and out of it, like he was drained of energy. Eleven insisted that there was nothing wrong but it still bothered Erik, so he kept this in mind as the two of them were walking through the Heliodor Foothills. He always made sure to keep one eye open for him, just in case.

When they reached downtown Heilodor, Erik noticed that Eleven was wiping sweat from his face more than he should. It wasn’t even that hot outside since it was night and it wasn’t like they were sprinting everywhere. He had already taken off his purple duster and was about to take off his hood before Erik had enough and pulled him off to the side out of view in between buildings. Before Eleven could protest, Erik slapped the back of his hand to his forehead. 

Eleven was burning up, and burning up badly.

“That’s what I figured. You’re a furnace.”

Eleven didn’t say anything, knowing that he had been caught red-handed. He really didn’t want Erik to worry since there were more pressing matters than some little fever.

Erik wasn’t having any of it, however.

“Come on, we have to head over to Ruby’s place anyway, so we’ll stop there for the night and the first thing you’re going to do is go to bed. Keep the hood on until we get there.”

Eleven quietly nodded and felt his hand being taken into Erik’s as the latter pulled him along in across town. There were a few torches laid about to light the street but it was still dim outside. Eleven’s steps were faltering a bit and Erik quickened his pace, knowing Eleven wasn’t going to last much longer in his weakened state. The local prostitutes and bar-goers paid them no particular heed, which Erik was glad for as they were nearing the front door of the place. 

They got to the entrance of Ruby’s inn as Eleven was practically leaning into him. Erik swore he felt Eleven shivering slightly and knew that he needed to be in bed _now._

“‘Ey Ruby! You in here?” Erik shouted, hoping the woman was near to hear him. He felt a weight on his right arm as Eleven was holding onto it to hold himself up. 

‘Jus’ a minute, jus’ a minute!” A voice boomed from the hall on the left side. In walks a rotund woman with red hair and glasses, most likely the one Erik mentioned earlier.

“Well, it’s been a w’ile, hadn’t it? You ‘ad yourself locked up last I ‘eard.”

“Yeah, well, some things happened and here we are, but I’ll explain later. Right now, we need a room, him especially because he’s got a bad fever.”

“You poor thin’! Well, don’t you worry, your usual room is open. Lemme grab that key…” Ruby took a moment to search under her desk for the room key, finding it and gesturing to the boys to follow her. Erik was careful guiding Eleven through the hall, holding him up and keeping him close.

Eleven’s vision was a little fuzzy at the moment from the fever and exhaustion but he could notice the lines of worry on Erik’s face.

They stopped right in front of the door where Ruby was undoing the lock in the handle. With Eleven’s added weight and a heightened concern to get into the room, Erik had to keep from stumbling inward. The room itself was a fairly simple one, with wooden walls and floors as well as two simple beds with wool blankets draped over them. There were two horizontal banners hanging on the walls but decoration was sparse otherwise. He led a feverish Eleven to the closest of the two beds and set him down gently, feeling the grip on his arm lessen. 

“I’ll be roight back.” Ruby told them before leaving.

It was two of them alone and Erik thought he saw Eleven’s eyes get misty.

“How are you feeling?” Erik asked, concerned.

Eleven took a deep breath.

“... Awful. My body aches and I feel really hot and dry like I haven’t touched water in a year.”

Erik felt a pang in his heart. His poor partner looked pitiful and those blue-gray eyes of his had this pleading look that made Erik wishes he could take it all away himself, but alas, he wasn’t exactly the best healer.

But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

“Come on, let’s get your stuff off so you don’t burn to death under the sheets.” Erik said as he started untying the knot of Eleven’s hood before slipping it off of his shoulders. He picked up the purple duster that was lying on the bed next to them and draped it over a nearby chair. While he did so, Eleven took off his black turtleneck to reveal an undershirt underneath as well as undoing his boots and sliding them to the foot of the bed on his right next to the frame leg. 

Erik turned back around, suddenly taken aback by the muscles he didn’t even know Eleven had. This was yet another surprise by the country boy that Erik may or may not have a thing for…

There was a knock at the door and Erik, using this as an excuse to stop ogling Eleven, went to answer it. Ruby was in the doorway with a bowl of water and a rag.

“This is th’ nicest rag I’ve got. I though’ this would ‘elp.”

Erik thanked her as he took the bowl and turned back around to Eleven’s bed, where he was slipping under the covers. Erik placed the bowl on the night-table and grabbed the chair with Eleven’s duster over it and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Ruby at the same time was getting the rag cold and wrung out, giving the wet rag to Erik. Erik then placed the rag ever so gently in Eleven’s forehead, whose expression softened as he now felt a little more comfortable, much to Erik’s relief.

“Better?”

Eleven silently nodded.

“I’ve got some stuff to ta’ care of. I’ll be at th’ front if you need anythin’.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

Ruby walked back out again and Erik turned his attention back to Eleven, who was about to pass out and rest. Although still concerned, Erik wasn’t as worried as he was before. He had to find out where Derk was and find out what happened to the Red Orb, but he really didn’t want to leave Eleven like this. 

Dang it, now he’s actually conflicted; on the one hand, he needed to find Derk and give him a what-for, but he also didn’t want to leave Eleven. 

Seems that this country boy has more of a hold on his heart than the thief originally thought.

He made up his mind but not easily. He took one last look-over at Eleven’s sleeping form before getting up from his chair and headed for the door. He swore to himself that he’d be back soon and quickly.

He quietly closed the door and walked back to the front of the inn, seeing Ruby rummaging behind her desk. He supposed he could slip out but didn’t think that would be the greatest idea without telling someone first.

“‘eading out already?” Ruby asked behind him, making him turn around to face her.

“I’ve got to find out where Derk’s shop is. This way, we know where to go when he gets better.” Erik explained as he walked back to the front desk. He rummaged through the small bag he had and pulled out a few coins, sliding the amount to Ruby.

“What’s this for?”

“Payment for the room. I owe you one for helping us out.”

“Don’t werry your blue head abaht it! Keep th’ money.”

This threw Erik back a little.

“Are you sure?”

“I am. You may get into mischief, but you’ve been good. Keep it this time.”

Well that was nice of her.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“I do. Good luck, tea leaf. I’ll keep an eye on ‘im.”

“Thank you.” Erik told her quickly before grabbing the coins and sprinting out the door. 

There was still a small part of him that wants to turn on a dime and go back to their room, back to Eleven's bed, back to _him._

This just made him want to accomplish his mission faster. 

\-----

Eleven slowly blinked awake after what felt like forever in sleep. His entire body still felt hot and achy, and his rag was all warm. He noticed Erik not being in the room and immediately grew concerned, a little scared even. His memory is a little fuzzy but he recalled something Erik said about wanting to look for someone. So with great difficulty due to bodily weakness, Eleven turned to the side of the bed close to the door and stumbled slightly as he stood up. Walking to the door ended up being harder than Eleven predicted as his steps felt heavy and slow, and he was trying to grab everything in sight to hold himself up. He eventually reached the doorway, leaning his whole body on it. 

His next challenge was to traverse the hall leading to the front of the inn. Luckily, he had the wall to hold onto as he stepped his way across slowly. 

A pang of sudden muscle ache caught his body and Eleven almost stumbled forward to the floor. He clutched the table in front of him, panting slightly and trying to calm his nerves. Unfortunately when he grabbed the table, the table made a skidding sound across the wooden floor.

Eleven tensed up, refusing to budge an inch. His hands still gripped the table. 

"Wot in the world are you doing up, tea leaf?" 

Eleven opened his eyes that he didn't know were closed and looked up, immediately flinching at seeing Ruby in the hallway with a surprised yet concerned look on her face.

"Easy naow, easy naow. Let's get you back to bed." Ruby comforted as she steadied and guided him back to the room. 

Eleven looked over her shoulder for a moment as though he expected Erik to show up before turning around to find himself back in the room.

"Who a'e you lookin' for? Erik?"

Eleven quietly nodded. 

"Ah, he went to go look for Derk in town. He didn't leave a note or anythin'?"

Eleven shook his head.

"Poor thing! I oughta give ‘im a what-for for making you werry like that! Well, he'll be back like lightnin', I'm sure of et! He looked worried about you when he bolted."

Erik was thinking of him? That was a comforting thought.

Eleven got back under the covers as Ruby got ahold of the rag to re-wet it.

“There you go! This takes me back when I use’ to do the same f’ Erik.”

Erik? Getting sick? Eleven didn’t think that was possible.

“Yeah, he was like this abaht a year ago, I think, except jus’ stubborn like a mule.”

Yeah, that wouldn’t surprise him.

“So wot was your name again, dear? Eleven, was it?”

Eleven nodded.

“A quiet one, ain’tcha? Tha’s alright, we’ve got people aroun’ like tha’ here. Want some water?”

Eleven smiled as he nodded slightly.

“Alroight then! Jus’ a second!”

Ruby then left the room, leaving Eleven by himself again. He secretly hoped Erik was okay.

_Meanwhile at the same time_

Erik’s growing frustration, along with his growing desire to sock Derk a good one to the face, was becoming more evident as he had been having trouble trying to locate his shop for the past thirty minutes. He not only had to at least find the shop, but do so without getting caught by the castle guards, which seemed to have doubled in number when he and Eleven escaped.

_Eleven._

His heart started to hurt again as guilt took hold of his heart. He really did just leave his feverishly-ill partner to fend for himself and didn’t even bother leaving him a note or anything. Considering how bad his luck was, he figured it would be high time to get back; they’d have to wait until Eleven was better before they started searching again. 

Getting down from the pole he was on top of, he traversed across the sloped roof of a house and landed on some crates before touching the ground. He rounded the corner, keeping one eye out for guards. He sneak in the shadows in an alleyway before rounding another corner and almost running into some guards that were walking by. They appeared to be coming from the stairwell that led into downtown. Erik watched silently as they passed before quickly hustling to the stairwell before anyone could stop him. He ran down the narrow tunnel and broke out into downtown. 

Downtown always had this allure to it when it glowed at night. The sights, the sounds, the smells, everything about it made it feel strangely homely in a way.

He didn’t hesitate a moment to dash back to Ruby’s Inn. He needed to be back to be next to Eleven and make sure he was alright. 

Since when did he become so attached to him? He hadn’t been with anyone like that in a long time. 

Ruby’s Inn came into view and he slowed his pace to a jog, reaching the doorframe and seeing Ruby behind the desk. Ruby turned around to see him panting like he ran a race and with a concerned look on his face.

“I ought ta give you a what-for for making him werry so much! Didn’t so much as give a note or anythin’!” 

Yup, he figured that whole “not-writing-a-note” part was gonna bite him in the ass. 

“Sorry for any trouble. Where is he?”

“Same place you left ‘im. I found ‘im wandering the hall lookin’ for you!”

Now the guilt started to weigh heavier than a piece of solid steel. He started for the hall with only one thing on his mind: to get to Eleven.

He needed him right now.

Erik quietly opened the door to see Eleven in bed, staring at the ceiling. When Erik stepped forward, he watches Eleven turn his head to him, the wet rag sliding off of his forehead and a hand weakly reaching for him.

“You’re back.” Eleven whispered and Erik just wanted to melt right there. He was drawn to Eleven’s side, believing he was the most important thing right now. Not even bothering grabbing the chair this time, he knelt on the floor and rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, taking Eleven’s marked hand gently with both of his. Eleven’s eyes looked wet and glassy, and his face was still drenched in sweat.

“How are you doing?”

“I feel gross and tired, but I’m alive.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

Erik took the rag and re-wet it again, this time dabbing parts of Eleven’s face, the other greatly comforted by the gesture. Erik’s heart grew soft at seeing those soft eyes and gentle smile. Despite being the epitome of being sick, he still was a little ray of sunshine. After getting his face cleaned, Erik went back to soak the rag the water. He folded it and placed it back on his forehead. 

He felt the urge to kiss him, but wasn’t sure if that would freak him out or not, so he didn’t.

“Were you able to find him?”

“Hm? Oh, Derk? Nah, couldn’t find him. I would’ve gone longer but I didn’t want to leave you.”

“We’ll find him soon.”

“I know, I know.”

Erik started to notice that Eleven was looking a little drowsy and was trying to fight sleep, but failing.

“You need to get back to sleep, you need to rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right here, I don’t plan to go anywhere. I’m here whenever you need me, okay?”

Eleven nodded and felt the lull of sleep taking over as he closed his eyes and soon relaxed, Erik still holding his hand. Erik watches his breathing settle out into even breaths.

When he was sure Eleven was in deep, peaceful sleep, he took his hand that he was holding and kissed the mark softly. The one mark had caused this poor kid to undergo so much trouble and it pained Erik’s heart more than he could say. He made a silent vow that he would protect him, no matter what happened.

His knees may be hurting but he remained unmoved by Eleven’s side. 

\-----

He awoke to the sound of the sheets being pulled and the bed creaking. Erik snapped out of his sleepy stupor to find a lump on the bed with the sheets pulled into one spot. It wasn't until he heard whimpering that he shot up and looked around the bed to find out was going on. He followed the lines of the sheets and found the spot they were tucked at, seeing a trembling hand clenched them tightly. 

"N-No stop! Stop it!" A muffled, scared voice was heard.

Erik panicked before trying to take the sheets away, finding that Eleven had a death grip on them. There was movement to indicate a kick of his leg. Erik tried again and was able to get the sheets away, revealing a trembling Luminary on the verge of tears and curled up in himself on his side. Eleven shrieked and covered his head with his arms. 

Erik had to stop this now.

He tried to shake Eleven awake, but Eleven subconsciously tried to sway the hands away. Erik tried again, a little more forcefully.

"Eleven, wake up!"

"Stop it, please!"

"ELEVEN!"

With a final, unintentionally harsh shake, Eleven's eyes shot open, fully awake and alert of his actual surroundings. His breathing was heavy and scared, and Erik didn't move as he didn't want to freak him out any more. He took a moment to let Eleven breathe and get his senses back in order.

Of course, tears started to roll down his face again as he sat up and covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs and whimpers ripping through his throat. Erik took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around his trembling frame, placing his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm right here, it's alright…"

Erik tried to calm him, his heart shattering at the sad sight. He stroked his back and held him close, feeling his shoulder getting wet from tears, but he didn't care. Eleven's hands dropped, showing more of his red, puffy face. Erik's thumb stroked his cheek and wiped any loose tears. He moved on the bed so he could sit better and continues to hold him. 

"Is it okay to ask what happened?"

All he got was a sniffle.

"If it hurts to talk about it, I won't push it, but know that you can talk to me at anytime, okay?"

He felt Eleven's head nod once on his shoulder. He most likely had a horrible fever dream and would not want to relive it. Erik understood that.

Erik continued to whisper quiet phrases of encouragement and soothe Eleven, who eventually did calm down. His breathing did even out but he looked exhausted. 

"Would it help if I slept with you?"

Eleven looked up at him.

"Not like _that_, but you know what I mean." Erik said, embarrassed.

Eleven nodded, smiling for the first time that hour and Erik took it as a yes. So Eleven got back under the sheets and Erik joined him in the spot next to him. Eleven felt himself being gently pulled into Erik’s side and rested his head on his shoulder while hugging his waist. Using his free hand, he sweeped Eleven's hair from his sleepy, relaxed face. Combing his fingers through his hair calmly, he watched Eleven breathing in and out, back to sleep. He knew he was a bit of a cuddler, but Erik didn’t mind in the slightest. 

When Ruby found them again, they were both passed out with Erik's head lying on Eleven's, who was resting on his shoulder. 

\-----

Erik woke up to some movement next to him. He opened his eyes to see Eleven squirming to get comfortable and noticed that he wasn’t sweating as much. Erik placed a hand on Eleven’s forehead and was relieved to find that the fever had broken. Eleven's eyes slowly flickered open at the gentle touch and looked up at him.

“You sleep okay?”

“... Yeah. Is it morning already?”

“Probably, but we can stay here a little longer if you want.”

“Just a little longer please, if that’s okay with you.”

“I can do that.” Erik assured him.

He may have wanted the search for Derk’s shop to continue but right now, he really didn’t want to get up.

Especially since he had an angel sleeping next to him, feeling better and more comfortable.


End file.
